


Electricity

by OtherWorldlySecrets



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherWorldlySecrets/pseuds/OtherWorldlySecrets
Summary: FemShep and Garrus explore the electricity between them.A Songfic told in two perspectives.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 10





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Electricity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645607) by Michelle Creber. 



_I’ve held back my words_

_Dangled them over the edge_

_But never dove in_

Garrus Vakarian looked steadily at Commander Shepard. A look of longing passed through his eyes. He was glad she couldn’t read turian facial expressions very well. If she could, she’d almost certainly have noticed and asked him about it. His mind caught up with the rest of his body, and he fully realized what his expression was broadcasting. The implication startled him. He pushed the thought aside until she wrapped up their conversation with her customary “I should go”, and left. As she walked away, he wondered when his feelings had turned from respecting a mentor to caring about her so deeply. The conflicting emotions of awe that she’s still alive, and the understanding that his feelings are romantic turned within him. He resolved to not scare her off– her friendship is too dear to him to risk messing up. 

_I’ve tried subtle things_

_Wonder how obvious they've been_

_Out of clues to give_

He was angry – no, he was absolutely livid. All he wanted was to kill that traitor, to avenge the rest of his team. Of course Shepard had to remind him that going down the path of revenge wouldn’t bring him the satisfaction that he wants. His mind’s eye flashed back to Sidonis; the defeated timbre of his voice and the depressed slope of his body. Interrupting that train of thought, the image of Shepard’s worried face when they met at the skycar after the mission took over. A rush of emotion crashed into him with the realization of how much she visibly cares for him. Possibly as much as he cares for her. Gently shaking his head, he pondered his next steps; he doesn’t know how to drop hints to a human that he’s interested. She clearly hasn’t picked up on any of the ones he’s dropped so far. 

_Cause I’m having trouble_

_Receiving your signals_

_The wires are crossed_

_As everybody’s eyes are on us_

Garrus mentally kicked himself. Why did he tell her the story about the scout? That’s way too obvious. Kind of in bad taste, he admitted to himself, telling the female you’re interested in about a past dalliance. Scoffing to himself at how brazen he was in showing his interest, he resolved to be less obvious in telling her what he thinks of her and how much he cares about her. As she stood up from the crate and responded to him, Garrus’s breath caught in his throat. Did she really just imply blowing off steam together the way he wanted? He told himself to calm down, take a few breaths, play it cool... If it doesn’t work out, they can always fall back on their friendship. 

_Pretty soul, beautiful angel,_

_I’ve been so deep in love, buried in unknown ground_

_But I think you’ve figured it out_

_It’s temporary torture and I know I’ll get over it_

_I’ll stay a friend_

_But tell me maybe I won’t have to_

_When you focus in on me_

_Can you feel that electricity?_

He sighed to himself as she left the Main Battery, and the chorus of an old Earth song echoed in the back of his mind. This beautiful human that he’s fallen in love with can actually love him back. His self-imposed torture is coming to an end. Had she just wanted to stay friends, he would have had no issues. The scene played back in his head. He couldn’t believe what had just happened, but the feeling was unmistakable; the electricity between them, that he thought was purely imagined, was real. 

_Don’t be afraid_

_There’s nothing those lips could say_

_To push this soul away_

Commander Shepard stared at the turian before her in relief. He’s alive; he survived that rocket to the face, and he’s making jokes about women liking men with facial scars. An errant thought flitted through her brain: she did have a weakness for men with scars. Shepard chuckled as she shook her head and looked at the floor. Gratitude rushed through her at the fact that he’s both fit for duty, and back at her side. When he left, she was comforted by the thought that Garrus was still himself. The rest of the day went as normally as it could on a Cerberus ship, except for a little pep in her step that hasn’t been seen since they spoke two years ago. 

_You’ll never lose me_

_I’m yours entirely_

_Whatever that means_

_Friends or everything_

Shepard admired Garrus as he spoke about his squad. For a split second, she was distracted from the conversation at hand, unbalanced by a sudden fond thought about how passionate he still was. The puzzle pieces of her confused emotions suddenly fit together. She had long since stopped thinking of him as just a teammate; he’d wandered his way into her heart. With this newfound clarity, she forced herself to refocus on the conversation. No matter what he’d need, she promised herself that she’d be there for him. 

_But I’m having trouble_

_Receiving your signals_

_The wires are crossed_

_As everybody’s eyes are on us_

Commander Shepard smirked as she thought about what she had just heard. Did Garrus just imply that he liked her just as much as she liked him? Bracing herself, Shepard jumped headfirst into the opportunity. She stood up from the crate and offered to blow off steam with him. He paused. She faltered internally. When she heard his suppressed shock, she knew the mutual attraction wasn’t imagined, and she turned on the charm. Time to be explicitly clear. 

_Pretty soul, beautiful angel,_

_I’ve been so deep in love, buried in unknown ground_

_But I think you’ve figured it out_

_It’s temporary torture and I know I’ll get over it_

_I’ll stay a friend_

_But tell me maybe I won’t have to_

_When you focus in on me_

_Can you feel that electricity?_

Relief filled her with his “Yeah... _definitely_ ”. The relief turned into overwhelming happiness that swelled within her. Archangel, the former vigilante, her best friend that she fell for at some point on the SR1, indeed felt the same way as her. This turian, this beautiful spirit, was touched by the electricity between them. 

_Pretty soul, beautiful angel,_

_I’ve been so_

_Deep in love, buried in unknown ground_

_But I think you’ve figured it out_

_It's temporary torture and I know I’ll get over it_

_I’ll stay a friend_

_But tell me maybe I won’t have to_

_When you focus in on me_

_Can you feel that electricity?_

_Focus in on me_

_Can you feel that electricity_

_Focus in on me_

_Can you feel that electricity..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! When you have a chance, check out Michelle Creber and her other music!


End file.
